One of the technical challenges associated with testing or debugging computer code is writing accurate test scripts that cheek computer programs for adherence to design specifications, Existing solutions typically require the completion of a developed computer program before a test script may be generated. Furthermore, conventional techniques also require the correlation of the developed computer program code to the design specifications for the computer program. Accordingly, current solutions typically require additional computer processing and memory resources associated with writing additional test scripts and checking the written test scripts for compliance with subsequent versions of the computer program, these additional resources may be expended even if the subsequent version of the developed computer program follows the same design specification. Existing techniques are inadequate and resource intensive. For example, requiring the completed computer program to write the test scripts may introduce errors and inaccuracies from the computer program code into the test scripts, thereby increasing the amount of processing resources used to test the computer code, e.g., by having to run subsequent test scripts that address the incompleteness of the earlier test script. Additionally, inadequate test scripts, such as those that are inaccurate or incomplete, hamstrings the ability to test computer programs, thereby increasing the chance of system crashing bugs and security vulnerabilities to appear in the end-user versions of the computer program code. Each of these issues increases the amount of computer resources used to run the computer program, e.g., by requiring restarting/re-running the program after a crash, by introducing memory leaks when running the program, or allowing, unauthorized programs to run on the system.